Kanto Adventures
by ditto wonder
Summary: Theres a new trainer in town and his name is Danny Tarret
1. The Tarret Family

Kanto Adventures Chapter I: The Tarret Family

The Tarret family of number 2-pallet town where proud to say that they were a family of perfectly good and strong trainers and, this family was one families who would not give up. In fact Mr. And Mrs. Tarret had all of the 24 badges and beat the Elite Four twice.

Mr. Tarret was big and strong (well he was a Pokemon trainer) and was going bald but the hair he had was sleek and brown with eyes to match but he was in a wheelchair, because he had a run in with a wild Gyarados in Hoen.

Mrs. Tarret was small and had blond hair and blue eyes.

They had two sons one off on his adventure and one about to graduate from Pokemon School. The first son Will was 13 and has been on his adventure for 3 years. The second son Danny was about to turn 10 and only had 4 other kids in his class.

"Im off" Danny yelled to his parents up who were sleeping up stairs.

"Okay see you later" his sleepy dad yelled. "Don't forget you lunch."

"I wont" he replied.

And he dashed off to school

When he got to school he noticed that everybody was their even Sara who was always late.

"Ok class today is are last day at school" she started.

"Really" Danny asked.

"Duh phyduck brain" remarked Sara.

Danny had almost forgot.

"Enough you two ok now we are going a little field trip to professor oaks lab when I call you name come up and give my your permission slip" the teacher told the class

"Um teacher" Danny said trying to get her attention.

"Yes Danny."

"I don't have my slip."

"Well how far do you live."

"One block away."

"Then go get it and meet us there."

And Danny ran home as fast as he could

So what do you thin please r&r thank you (This is the new and improved version)


	2. The First Battle

Kanto Adventures

Chapter III: the first battle

"Now that you have your Pokemon you start on you quest," the teacher said. "School is now over go home and get a good nights sleep."

The class got up and started to go but, Sara and Danny were the last to go but before they Danny could go Sara called him back "want to have a quick Pokemon battle before we go."

"Sure" Danny replied pulling out a poke ball

Battle 1: Sara's eevee vs. Danny's machop 

"**Go machop" Danny yelled**

"**You can do it eevee," Sara yelled throwing the ball in the air.**

"**Machop low kick attack" Danny called to his Pokemon. Machop disobeyed and use leer.**

**Eevee coward a little as its attack fell and then using tackle it charged knocking machop off its feet. Being the tough little Pokemon that it was it stood up not backing down.**

**Machop ran and used the supper effective low kick.**

**Little eve fainted and Danny won.**

**Winner: Danny**

Professor oak came running in "what's been going on in here" he shouted** " **never mind that now follow me you two"

They followed thinking they were in trouble.

"Now I have something for the both of you" he said watching the stunned looks on their faces. "it is a pokedex" he explained "they keep data on all of the Pokemon use it wisely" and with out another word he left the room


	3. The First Pokemon

Kanto Adventures

Chapter II: the first Pokemon

Danny ran home as fast as he could when, he finally got there he slammed the door and ran into the living room no one there. He ran into his parent's bedroom no one there. Then he ran into the kitchen no one but he did notice a note on the fridge door

_Your father and i went into veridian city to shop and, will be there all day. It was around ten- o-clock when we left. We hope you have a nice last day at school and, tell us all about it when we get home tonight. Sense we will probably be home after you have eaten dinner there is Easy Mac in the fridge._

_Love, Mom and Dad_

Danny hart sunk; as he looked at the clock it was eleven. "Now ill never get my first Pokemon," he said to no one.

He flipped over the letter expecting too see more but there was not anything. He ran to his room tears filling his eyes and tried too flop down on his bed. The trouble was there was all ready something on it. A folded sheet of paper sat there he picked up and unfolded it. His hart leaped as he noticed it was his permission form with his parent's signature. He smiled to him self and ran out the door tears filling his eyes.

"What took you so long slowpoke?" Sara said as he ran in panting.

"Don't worry we haven't chosen are Pokemon yet" one of his classmates said.

A door flew open and a man in a white lab coat stepped out. "Hello young trainers ready to chose your Pokemon."

"Yes professor" the class said together.

They went into a small room will a tray in the middle holding 5 Pokemon balls.

The first kid picked up a Pokemon ball and threw it down out popped a blue Pokemon that looked like turtle "I got a squirtle!" he yelled.

The second kid picked one up too and said "I choose you" out came a orange lizard a light come from its tail "yaay carmander" she cried.

Danny was sad he wanted charmander.

Then it was Sara's turn she chose a ball and a cute little eevee came out.

Then the 4th kid got a bulbasaur.

Wondering what was left Danny grabbed out came a mochop.

" Why hello there" Danny said. Monchop turned and looked at him and, he charged and knocked him off his feet using low kick.

The room filled with laughter


End file.
